


Phone Call

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adults, Aged up characters, Brotherly Love, F/F, Gen, Humour, Sibling Love, Sisterly Love, Webby and Lena are married, Webby is lovably weird, phone calls in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Webby calls Dewey at three in the morning.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Dewey and Webby are somewhere in their twenties. You can decide how old they are exactly.

Dewey wakes up to the abrupt ringing of his cellphone, shooting up in bed in alarm. He grabs his phone and looks at the name of the caller.

He sighs.

Then he answers and presses the phone to his ear. “Webby, it’s three am. What do you want?”

He’s met with the sound of his adoptive sister’s whining. “I can’t sleeeeeeeeeep!”

Dewey rolls his eyes. “So you decided to wake me up?”

“Yes,” Webby replies simply.

“Okay then.” Honestly, it’s nothing Dewey’s not used to. She does this at least once a month. It’s kind of like a tradition for the two for them.

“Dewis,” Webby then says seriously.

“Yes?”

“I’m craving goat cheese.”

Dewey frowns. “What?”

“Goat cheese!”

“Goat cheese is gross, Webby!” Just the name makes him gag, actually.

Webby gasps on the other side. “You take that back, fiend!”

“I will hang up on you.”

“No! I’m sorry! But seriously, goat cheese is the best.”

“It smells,” Dewey whines.

“Never judge a book by its cover,” responds Webby.

Dewey sighs. “Is that all you had to say?”

“I think I’m getting my period soon.”

Dewey rolls his eyes again. “Clearly.”

“You try bleeding between your legs!” Webby shouts at him, and Dewey has to hold the phone away from his ear until she’s done.

“Okay, sorry,” he says, “But no thanks.”

Webby must accept his apology because she moves on quickly. “I’ve been up for four hours,” she tells him.

“Why?” he asks.

“I don’t know. Can’t stop thinking.”

“Do I want to know what about?”

“Well, first I was thinking about bunnies. Then I started thinking about puppies and bunnies. Then Lena woke up to go to the bathroom and I heard her turn the shower on.”

“Why was she showering so late at night?”

“That’s what I was wondering too. But when she came back to bed, she was too tired to even hear me when I asked her. And then she fell back asleep.”

Dewey hums. “Weird.”

Webby hums back. “Yeah, I know, but she’s my weirdo. And then I was thinking about apples.”

“Apples? You hate apples.”

“I know. I was thinking about how much I hated them.”

Dewey smiles a little. “Okay.”

“And then I started craving goat cheese and had to call you.”

Dewey shakes his head, as if Webby can see it. “Webs.”

“Yes?” Webby asks.

“Sometimes, I can’t tell if you’re drunk or pregnant.”

“I’m neither, I’m Webby.”

Dewey laughs. “You’re stupid.”

“You’re stupid!” Webby blows a raspberry.

“Fine. We’re both stupid.”

“And you’re the one who calls me when you’re drunk,” Webby says.

“I do?” Dewey asks. He doesn’t remember that.

“Yeah,” replies Webby, “You talk a lot about marshmallows when you’re drunk.”

“Marshmallows are good.”

“They are.”

Dewey hears the shuffle of sheets and a groggy voice that sounds like Lena. Webby speaks to her for a moment, and Dewey hears the blankets shuffle once more.

“Okay Dew,” Webby then says, “I have to go. Lena needs my attention.”

Dewey grins when he hears an indignant huff and the sound of a swat, following by Webby’s, “ow, hey!”

“Okay,” Dewey says, “Goodnight, Webby.”

“Night. Love you,” Webby replies.

“Love you too,” Dewey says back.

Then she hangs up and Dewey goes back to sleep with a smile.


End file.
